Apparational
by Chance Brown
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to Godric's Hollow every Halloween, but in 7th year Hermione and Ron forget. Harry goes by himself, and while there, has a confrontation with the daughter of his sworn enemy Voldemort's daughter.


Title- Apparitional

Author- Goggle Boy

Summary- 7th year Harry, Ron and Hermione go to Godric's Hollow every 31st, but this time Ron and Hermione forgot. What will happen when Harry meets his 'should be' worst enemy and finds an unlikely bond with the person the rest of the wizarding world hates with a passion? *Slightly AU* (Harry and Co. have been going to Godric's Hollow every Halloween since second year)

            "Harry, good ol' chap, guess what?" Ron said at Breakfast on Halloween morning. Harry was already sitting at the table, waiting for his two friends to join him. He grabbed his goblet, taking a big long swig and extending his arm for the Daily prophet Hermione was giving to him.

"What does it say?" He asked. Hermione grunted,

"Nothing, politics, and Sakura Riddle," Hermione said, rereading the article, "They found Riddle again, she's been efficient about avoiding the ministry but they saw her in townshed."

"I wish they'd get rid of her and her bloody father." Ron snorted, pushing sausages into his mouth. Hermione sighed loudly, causing Harry and Ron to look her way.

"What?" Ron asked, but Hermione just shook her head.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Ron started grinning, "I got the reservations to the Shrieking shack." The Shrieking shack was turned into a fanciful restaurant back in Harry's fifth year. It was nearly impossible to get reservations, much less on a Halloween when the place was booked months ahead.

"Ron! You're serious, you got Shrieking shack reservations on Halloween, that must cost a fortune!" Hermione nearly yelled, but Ron grinned,

"Yeah, but nothing's too good for my sweetie on Halloween." Ron said, making Harry fake gag behind his back.

"Hold on, tonight?" Harry asked confused, tonight they were supposed go to Godric's Hollow.

"Yeah, can you believe it, Halloween night?" Ron said, a glee in his tone. Harry's demeanor turned sour though.

"I can't believe this!" Harry yelled, standing up in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Heads turned and everyone quieted in response, listening to the unfolding argument.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, gasping directly afterward. Harry didn't give her time to say anything though; he stormed out of the Great Hall.

            "Harry, listen we forgot, I'm sorry, we'll cancel our plans and see if we can get another reservation." Ron was pleading with Harry back in the common room.

"I don't care Ron, go on your stupid date, and just don't show up at the Hollow okay!" Harry yelled, storming out past Ron and Hermione. He got to the portrait hole and Ginny stood blocked in his way.

"Harry-" She started, but he cut he off. Harry and Ginny had gotten to be pretty good friends, and she usually yelled at him when he went into self-pity mode. 

"No Ginny, I don't want to hear it right now. I have risked my life several times for everybody else in this bloody room and my, so called friends forget a day that means more to me than any holiday or Christmas morning!" He walked past the shocked little redhead and out the portrait hole, sweeping his cloak around his body as he walked. Harry felt kind of bad, he had never yelled at Ginny before and he wasn't sure how she would take it. Ginny though, was the last thing on Harry's mind as he ran across the grounds and toward Hogsmeade to apparate out to Godric's Hollow.  

            Harry appeared at the base of Godric's Hollow, a quaint little village on the edge of Townshed and Maine. He looked at the scenery; it was a large forest hill, a small trail leading up to a house above. Harry had been there before, and even more so in his dreams. He dreamt about being back there with his family, being a seventeen year old with his mother still alive, congratulating him on his NEWT's, or giving him a special lesson on Halloween charms. 

            Harry walked slowly up the hill, his brain muddled in thought. 

"I always hated this walk." Harry snorted, finally reaching the top of the hill fifteen minutes later. He looked around, seeing only one other house in the Hollow, like always. It was nearly a duplicate of his parents house, at least Harry thought so, he couldn't really ever know what his old house looked like before Dumbledore reincarnated it back in his second year. Harry looked to his left, the large forest echoing in the dark. A slight snow was falling, making the whole scene look calming and serene. To his right, and behind his house was a cliff, just past a small path between two large hills. It was invisible to passerbies and barely visible to anyone even in the house. Neither Hermione nor Ron had ever been there, it was his place and he liked it that way. The drop was enough to kill anyone who fell from it, but the view was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

            Harry pulled out his key to unlock the door to his old house. It was the only way; he had nearly one hundred charms on the house so that he was the only one who could get in.  Harry entered the house and everything left his mind, he could remember parts of his childhood, he could see the teapot his mother and father had used, he could touch the television they had. Harry walked through the house, finally he came to his old room, he had never entered this room; he couldn't. He stood at the doorway and looked around, his old crib, his old bookshelf, and his old bottle, all of it still intact. It had been a while since Harry had broke down, but he was feeling close to it, he was feeling like he had nobody in the world.

            Harry pushed the leaning tree aside, revealing the path to the Cliffside overlook he normally went to. The tree hid the path, and not many people knew about it, though he bet his father did.  Coming closer to the overlook he saw another person there; yes he could tell it was a girl because of the shape of her body. She was standing up, looking over the cliff; no she was bracing herself to jump!

            Before Harry could register it himself, he was there, she let herself go and just as she fell over the edge Harry grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, holding the girl by her arms, extended in the air. The girl struggled,

"Leave me alone, you don't know me!" She screamed, Harry let her go, the black haired girl dropped to her feet. She wasn't as tall as Harry, but only a little shorter. She had beautiful tan skin and luscious red lips, her face was rounded and solid, and she was honestly he most beautiful girl Harry could ever remember seeing. She glanced up at him, staring at his scar, and her eyes widened,

"Oh my god, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" She backed away toward the Cliffside, continuing, " I swear, I'll jump right now, please." Tears were forming in her eyes, why was she afraid of Harry? Harry looked at her face again and realized who it was.

"Sakura Riddle." He said aloud, she continued to back up. This should have been a person he'd want dead, a person he'd want to kill even. It was because of her father that Harry was even here right now. But he couldn't feel anger, only sympathy.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, just don't jump." Harry pleaded. Sakura Riddle stopped,

"Why, why are you being nice to me, don't you want to kill me?" She screamed, tears falling down her face in a rapid pace.

"I don't want to kill you, I don't want you to kill yourself either." Harry said, Sakura stepped a little closer to him, and suddenly pulled him into a hug. Harry flinched, not knowing what to do, but he just put his arm around her, holding her while she cried.

            They sat like that for half and hour.

            It was few hours later, Harry and Sakura were sitting in the living room of the Potter house. Harry's cloak draped over Sakura, and she had wiped most of the tears from her eyes,

"So why were you here?" he asked, still wondering why she was in his secret spot.

"Today, today is my fifteenth birthday, and the day my mother was killed. She used to live in that house, the house right over there, on the other side of the hill. My father killed her before he. . You know." She trailed off at those last words, but Harry understood, so three murders had occurred on the night of Voldemort's first downfall.

"Your father killed your mother?" Harry asked cautiously, he wasn't sure how far in to pry.

"Yes, he was going to kill me too, but then he said he needed to go make sure his day job wasn't taken. I wouldn't know what he said, but I see things, when I sleep I can see memories."  Harry didn't know why but he motioned for her to get up, following her.

"I want to show you something." He said, leading her to the threshold of his old room. He stepped in for the first time, and motioned Sakura in,

"You know I've been coming here every Halloween for six years and this is the first time I've ever been in here."

"Really?" She was shocked, "I guess it's a privilege for me to be in here."

"I guess so." Harry snorted slightly, Sakura stepped close to him,

"Well then thank you." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, catching the boy who lived by surprise. Sakura Riddle turned and fled out of the house. Harry ran after her, making it to the open door, with the wind blowing hard.

            She was gone.


End file.
